Along with the development of computer technology, blockchain technology (also known as distributed ledger technology) becomes popular for decentralization, openness, transparency, non-tamperability, reliability, and other advantages, and has obtained widespread applications in many fields such as smart contracts, securities trading, e-commerce, the Internet of Things, social communication, file storage, existence proof, etc.
In the application of the blockchain, a plurality of copies in the consensus network of the blockchain often require finally reaching a unanimously determined and unique selection result for a plurality of alternative solutions, and the process of making this selection can be called consensus. However, a performance bottleneck exists in the consensus process of existing technologies, which makes it hard to improve the efficiency of processing of consensus requests.
Therefore, there is an urgent demand for a solution that can increase processing efficiency to improve the processing performance of the consensus network.